


Strawberry Kisses.

by Darkmystdrake



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Creampie, Cuddling, Fingering, Kirstie Maldonado - Freeform, Lipstick, Lots of kissing, M/M, Makeup, Mitch Grassi - Freeform, Mitch/Scott, Once again it's filthy, Pentatonix - Freeform, Scott loves Mitch so much, Smut, eating ass, mentions of a few other people too, scott hoying - Freeform, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmystdrake/pseuds/Darkmystdrake
Summary: Scott's lips on Mitch's skin are a match made in heaven.Mostly just smut, bit of fluff too.





	Strawberry Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing to read this fic, I hope you love it.   
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, just a routine disclaimer too, of course. In no way do I mean any harm to either Mitch or Scott in writing this, I respect and admire them more than I could ever put into words. This is purely self indulgent and for entertainment purposes only, and I have complete respect for any relationships or decisions either of them have or make.   
> Thank you <3

Strawberry kisses

The warm lights that surround the hotel room mirror cast a flicker of shadows around the room, Mitch's concentration almost solely on his own reflection as he decorates his face. With expert precision, he gently swipes on some eyeshadow, followed by liner and mascara, carefully studying how his coloured eyelids glistened In the mirror. 

He feels a pair of hands slip onto his shoulder, the weight of them comforting as they slide down the length of his arms.   
"What colour today, baby?" 

Mitch glances over his desk that is piled with various expensive makeup products, landing at last on the display of lipstick- there's at least twenty five to be seen, more probably tucked away In the draw somewhere.   
"I have a new one for today, Scotty." 

Scott leans down to gently kiss Mitch's neck, his thumbs rubbing firm circles into his upper arms.   
"What's it called? I love it when you have something new to show me.."  
Mitch chuckles, reaching over the desk to grasp a small golden container, holding it up for Scott to see. 

"It's called strawberry. Funny isn't it?"   
Scott chuckles now, still pressing a few kisses to Mitch's neck.   
"I think it's very suitable, actually. My pretty strawberry boy.." 

Mitch hums, popping the cap off the lipstick, allowing Scotts lips to trail down his neck, while he decorated his own with the sweet, red colour. 

"Hmm. It smells delicious baby.." 

Mitch applies it liberally to his lips, pursing and rubbing them together for full effect before speaking.   
"If you like it that much, would you care to taste?" 

After a moment Mitch cranes his head back to see Scott standing over him.   
Scott catches Mitch's gaze, his lips curling Into a smirk.   
"You know I can never deny those delicious lips of yours." 

Slowly he leans down and touches those pretty pink lips against his own, his grasp tightening a little around Mitch's arms. The kiss is sweet, and true to his word, Scott Is sampling the lipstick, licking his own lips a little after he had broken the kiss. 

Mitch breaks the silence with a soft giggle.

"What's so funny, Mitchy?" 

"My strawberry kisses have left a calling card, it would seem.."   
Quickly Scott glances up Into the mirror, seeing a telltale smudge of red lipstick on his face, causing him to laugh softly. 

"You're right, maybe I should return the favour?"   
Mitch licks his lips, nodding and standing, pulling Scott In close.   
"I'd like that a lot, Scotty.." 

Again, Scott presses his lips to Mitch's, a little more insistently this time, their mouths slotting together, tongues gently sliding against each others with immeasurable familiarity. It's still very sweet, but Mitch is growing more demanding with his lips, soft sounds slipping from them every few moments, more licks and nibbles finding their way in to the kiss. 

Once again Scott is the one to pull away, a little short for breath, cheeks flushed and his lips much more red than before. 

"Strip" 

Mitch doesn't hesitate for a second with the the instruction, seemingly pleased with the sudden Increase of pace. Nimble hands pull off the clothing and set it aside In a semi neat pile. Mitch is almost naked now, about to slip off his briefs, when he spares a glance upwards at Scott for reassurance, who smiles soft and lovingly. He flushes, sliding them down his legs and setting them on the top of the pile, then resumes standing, toying with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Gorgeous…"  
The word makes Mitch shudder, red tinging his cheeks and chest. He's half hard, and his cock twitches with reasonable interest when he sees Scott palming himself. 

"I want more kisses, Scotty…" 

Scott licks his lips, sparing a quick glance over the desk and mirror, making sure to pick up the same little canister Mitch had used before. He cleans his face quickly with a makeup wipe, before catching Mitch's gaze and bringing the lipstick to his lips, putting it on. He'd seen Mitch do it plenty of times, a glance in the mirror determining his effort may not have been perfect, but it was certainly enough for now. 

Mitch's curious eyes are on him, and all of his unspoken questions are answered when Scotts newly decorated lips are pressed to Mitch's collar, leaving a bright red mark in their wake.   
He bends down a little more, placing another in the centre of his chest, and then another on his shoulder, then his jaw, and then finally, on Mitch's lips. 

Delicately, Mitch brings a hand up to trace over one of the kiss marks on his collar, panting ever so softly.  
"More-.. Cover me Scott, I want them all-…" 

Scott just lets out a soft groan, sucking Mitch's bottom lip while he kissed him.   
"Get on the bed baby, I'll give you all of them…" 

Mitch Is quick to slip over to the bed, lying back and arching his body, leaving his tanned skin exposed and on full display for Scott, who Is looming over him with hungry eyes. Almost every part of Mitch's body is flushed with a soft pink, and his cock Is standing tall against his stomach. 

Scott has straddled him, the course fabric of his jeans rubbing up against his cock, drawing a soft gasp from Mitch- But Scott doesn’t hesitate, only leans forward to start kissing and sucking all over Mitch's body. He trails his lips and tongue down his neck, leaving generous marks along the other side of his collar, before easing his kisses down to his pink nipples and sucking them into his mouth, the lipstick smearing around the pert little bud before he drags his mouth to the other, taking it between his teeth. 

Mitch's soft gasps fill the room, the sounds growing louder and more needy every time Scott kisses him, soon his hands are finding refuge under Scotts shirt, trailing the expanses of his large back- when Scott's hot mouth is around his nipple he bucks his hips, whimpering softly when his cock brushes against the rough jeans around Scotts thigh. 

"Take off the jeans- please-" 

Scott almost chuckles softly, his hands coming up to Mitch's sides and rubbing them tenderly, his lips slowly trailing over his stomach, leaving more smears of red on his skin. 

"I will, but kisses first. Have I told you how much I love you recently, Mitchy?" 

Scott has stopped kissing for just a second, catching Mitch's gorgeous brown eyes with his own, a soft look of admiration on his face. Mitch is pink in the face and nods gently in response, but Scott doesn't seem to be satisfied. 

"I love you Mitch. I love you so much…"   
Scott repositions himself a little to be level with Mitch's eyes, leaning in and kissing his lips softly.   
"I love your lips- soft, sweet, gorgeous lips.. I love your gorgeous smile, and those adorable dimples that show…"   
Scott places a soft kiss to the corner of Mitch's mouth. 

"I love your beautiful neck, your shoulders and collar- I love kissing you here so much, baby.."   
He does, and Mitch's collar is almost as covered as Scotts lips with the red substance. 

Mitch is looking a little shy, biting his lip and looking up at Scott.   
"Scotty-" 

The blonde spares him a sweet smile, taking Mitch's hands Into his own, placing a generous kiss to the back of each one in succession.   
"I love these hands, Mitch. I love the way they fit perfectly into my own, I love they way you have decorated them, I love holding them and I love it when you touch me with them…" 

Of course, Mitch is flushed, not quite sure how to respond- but he doesn’t need to. Scott knows exactly what he is saying, and the effect it's having. Scott gently sets Mitch's hands back down and shifts lower, placing gentle kisses to his nipples again. 

"I love you nipples baby. Pert and pink, and I especially love how you moan when I suck them" 

Mitch is looking down at Scott with red cheeks, winding his hands into Scotts hair.  
"Scott, that’s embarrassing…" 

"But Its true. I love it. I love your stomach too. It's gorgeous and perfect. I know sometimes you give yourself a hard time over it, but God I love you, and I think literally every inch of you is perfect.." 

Scott continues to kiss over Mitch's stomach, dipping his tongue a little into his navel, loving it when Mitch's grip pulls a little at his hair. 

"I.. I do love you too Scott- I'm just not good at saying it like you are…"

"I know baby. You're perfect. You always will be"   
Scott's kisses are trailing a little lower now, the lipstick stains finally making their way to Mitch's cock when he presses a gentle kiss to the wet tip. 

"I love your cock Mitchy. Cute and pink-"  
"Scott-"  
Mitch interrupts, and the blonde pauses.   
"I can stop talking If it's a bit too much Mitchy. Let me know"

Mitch is hesitating, biting his lips a little.   
"No-… I, I like it, it's just a bit embarrassing" 

Scott is still pressing gentle kisses to Mitch's cock, a large hand holding the base steady.   
"You never get embarrassed by dirty talk usually…" 

Mitch rolls his eyes at that.   
"That’s because this isn't dirty talk, it's too sickly sweet of you and I'm embarrassed"   
Scott chuckles, sucking the tip of his cock softly, smiling against the warm skin when Mitch moaned a little. 

"Well then, how about I finally take my jeans off, so we can talk less, and do more?"   
Mitch nods, and rolls his hips up again, his cock sliding just nicely into Scotts mouth, moaning out nice and loud.  
Scott indulges him for a few more moments, mostly just to relish his moans, before pulling away from Mitch's cock with a soft pop. 

"Do you want some strawberry kisses on your ass, Sweetheart?" 

"Fuck yes. I was waiting for you to get to my ass" 

Scott laughs softly, kneeling up to slip out of his jeans, before lying back and pulling off his shirt, tossing It to the side. He pats his lap and waits for Mitch to straddle him, snaking his arms around his thin frame and pulling him in for a heated kiss.   
He nibbles one last time at Mitch's collar, licking up some of the red, humming softly to himself. 

"Is this supposed to taste how it smells?"   
Mitch hums in thought, nibbling gently on Scott's ear.   
"I think so? Does it?"   
Scott nods, snuffing into Mitch's neck and taking in his scent, a mixture of sweat and perfume.   
"It does. I have to say, I like this one a lot." 

Mitch giggles, rolling his eyes again.   
"Don’t worry, I think I figured that out already. Now, what are you going to do about my empty ass?" 

"Turn around and I'll show you."   
Mitch does as he's been told, making a bold display of rearranging himself, softly mewling and arching his back, promptly finding himself nuzzling into the material of Scott's dark briefs. Scott groans in delight, grabbing the lovely ass that was now right in front of him, spreading Mitch's cheeks wide. 

Softly, Scott places a kiss to each cheek, before leaning in to place the flat of his tongue against Mitch's hole, delighting in the horny moan he received. He slowly works his tongue inside him, groaning just a little when a small, hot mouth started leaving wet kisses to the front of his briefs. 

"Fuck- be a good boy and keep that up Mitchy.." 

Mitch hums, nodding, Its not like he needs the encouragement, but he is glad to take it, feeling the boost to his ego when Scotts cock twitches underneath the fabric. His small hands pull the thick cock out of his briefs, and he hopes that soon enough it will be fucking his ass rather than his mouth. 

Scott is not the only one on the receiving end, however, because with a few more generous laps of Mitch's twitching bud, it's wet enough for Scott to start pushing In a finger. Mitch is deliciously tight, and Scott has to take his time working his finger inside him, but soon enough Mitch is being teased liberally by Scott's tongue and fingers, his other large hand gently squeezing Mitch's leaking cock every few moments. 

More moans are escaping Mitch's lips- they're only slightly muffled by the cock that is in his mouth, his small tongue licking generous strips along the warm skin, red lips still smearing lipstick over the length of his cock. Both boys are relishing the wet sounds of sex, Mitch's sloppy kisses to Scott's dick, and Scott's tongue and fingers thrusting in and out of Mitch's ass. 

Scott does have to pause for a moment to locate some lube, smearing it generously over Mitch's ass and cock, in order to work a second and third finger in beside his tongue, all the while gentle attention is paid to Mitch's cock, stroking and squeezing just how he liked.   
Mitch's hands are firmly grasping the side of Scott's hips, but it does little to steady the slow rhythm that Scott is thrusting into his mouth with, every so often the fat tip of his cock will bump the back of his throat- Mitch doesn’t mind though, It only gets him all the more exited for the fucking he is about to receive. 

When he can feel all three of Scott's fingers thrusting in and out of him easily, Mitch decides that’s enough, promptly pulling away from the blonde with a soft moan, giving his cock one last kiss before he kneels up and shifts, meeting Scott's gaze with a lusty one of his own.   
"How do you want me, Scotty?"   
Scott licks his lips, reaching down to give himself a few generous strokes, his cock perfectly slick thanks to Mitch's saliva.   
"All fours sweetheart. Condom?" 

Mitch gets into position, shaking his head a little.   
"We're already fucking messy, a bit of cum isn't going to matter. There's lipstick on the sheets anyway." 

Scott laughs, slipping behind Mitch and pressing his cock to his hole, slowly starting to push inside him.   
"I'm not going to argue with that logic. You feel fucking amazing Mitchy." 

Mitch's ass swallows up Scott's cock Inch by inch, the younger burying his face in one of the cushions with a low gasp when Scott bottomed out. Of course Scott gives his pretty Mitchy a few moments to collect himself, reaching around to gently tease his cock again while they waited.

Mitch Isn’t having any of it, however, and he rolls his hips in slow circles, hands spread out on the dirty sheets below him.   
"And you're going to feel even more amazing when you start fucking me.." 

Scott gives Mitch's ass a gentle slap in warning, chuckling softly, but wastes no time in withdrawing his cock and thrusting in again, starting to build a slow and deep pace. Mitch moans with every thrust, rolling his hips at just the right time to meet Scotts thrusts and drive him even deeper, loving every second of the almost criminally slow pace. 

A large hand slides its way up Mitch's back, gently finding Its way around his neck and applying a small pressure- nothing more than a gentle reminder for the beauty below him. Scotts other hand sits firmly at his waist, and soon he Is arching over Mitch, and for once more that night, Scott's messy lips are pressed to sweaty olive skin, but this time the marks Scott leaves are a little more than lipstick. 

Gentle bites and bright purple marks start to scatter over Mitch's back, and Scott does not let up once with the steady pace. They mingle nicely with the smears of red on his back, Scott being rewarded with the most gorgeous of sounds from Mitch, which only causes the pace to grow faster and rougher with every second. 

"Mitch- can I come inside you?"   
The mere suggestion has Mitch nodding away, he can hardly think or catch his breath, the only thing going through his head is how utterly good Scott feels right now. 

"Fuck- Scott I don’t even care- just don’t stop- God.."   
Well Scott can certainly take a hint, making sure he drove his cock deep with every thrust, keeping the perfect angle and rhythm that he simply knows will drive Mitch insane. He also makes sure to grasp Mitch's cock, thumbing the tip and pumping him in perfect time with the pace, teasing him just right- Scott knows exactly how to utterly ruin the boy below him, and he fucking loves doing so. 

The Immense and overwhelming pleasure is enough to drive Mitch over the edge, and he comes with a breathless cry, when Scott has fully milked his cock his legs just about give way underneath him.   
He's hot and breathless, and Scott Is still fucking into him, only moments away from filling his ass to the brim. 

When Scott comes, his whole body tenses- the hand grasping Mitch's throat tightens just a little, causing Mitch to lull his head back and fight the restraint. Their bodies are completely flush, and God does Mitch feel Scott filling him, the twitching and pulsing of his fat cock deep inside his ass, drawing a few more breathless whimpers from him. 

The pair are still rather dazed, and Scott lets go of Mitch's neck, his hands slowly rubbing down his sweaty sides, guiding the pair to lie down- he can feel Mitch's legs shaking, and he kisses the back of Mitch's neck again, licking a little over the small tattoo there as they spooned. 

"I love you Mitch… So much.." 

Mitch's heart is still pounding a little, his breath shallow while he catches It before speaking.   
"Scotty… Let me turn around?" 

Scott shifts, gently pulling away from him, every so carefully turning Mitch around and wrapping his arms would him, bringing their chests completely flush. 

"I love you too Scott. I'll never be able to tell you how much I love you though… because I don’t think the words exists…" 

Scott, makes a soft noise, giving him a squeeze and burying his face into Mitch's neck. 

"What did I do that was so good to deserve you? You're literally an angel, you know?"   
Mitch looks up at him with a flushed expression, bringing his own arms up around Scotts shoulders. 

"I'll have you know Scott, that you're existence alone is the embodiment of the word good. You're like a second sun to me" 

Mitch probably isn't quite prepared for the crushing hug and the new assault of kisses he receives, but he doesn’t mind, letting Scott do what he pleases. He especially was not going to complain, after the thorough fucking he had just received, deciding to make to most of the affection, returning the kisses with a similar level of enthusiasm. 

The comforting post sex haze is settling over the pair, their fingers lace tightly together while they share more and more sweet kisses, each of them giggling from time to time when their noses bump, or Mitch's cheek is tickled by the scruff on Scott's chin. 

"How much time do we have until dinner? Didn’t Nicole Say the group was meeting for Pizza?"   
Scott is gently rubbing the small of Mitch's back. 

"Half an hour baby. And yes, you should probably get in the shower now."   
Mitch rolls his eyes, giving Scotts shoulder a playful slap, before he pulls himself up from the bed. He stands still for just a moment, allowing Scott to take in the view.

"Almost a shame you have to wash It all away, huh?" 

Mitch bites his lip a little, letting his fingertips trace over a couple of the red marks decorating his chest.   
"The lipstick? Maybe a little. The cum dripping out of my ass? Not a shame at all." 

Scott lets out a chuckle, standing as well.   
"Way to ruin the moment, but point taken." 

He gives Mitch a gentle kiss on the way to the bathroom, picking up his clothing that was strewn across the room. Scott was happy to just redress in what he was wearing before, but he knows that will simply not do for the younger man.   
After dressing, he puts Mitch's clothes to the side, picking out something fresh for him to wear to dinner, smiling to himself when he heard Mitch singing in the shower. 

After sorting out clothing, he pulls on his jacket, locating his keys and phone, and quickly tidies his hair- he's interrupted by a knock on the door, which he answers promptly. 

"Ah, hey Kirstie. What's up?"   
She offers him a kind smile, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
"Just wanted to let you guys know that we'll be eating in Esther's room. She also bought some wine for us all too. Mitch around?" 

 

Scott gestures to the bathroom.  
"He's showering. I can pass it on?"   
She nods, pausing to think a bit.   
"There's some dry cleaning at reception for him to go and pick up whenever he gets the chance, just some coats I think. Be sure to tell me how exited he looks when you let him know?"   
Scott laughs, nodding in agreement.  
"Of course I will. Thanks Kirstie"

"Oh, and Scott?"   
He was about to close the door, yet pauses.   
"Yes?" 

"You might want to wipe all of Mitch's lipstick off your face, it's not very subtle.."


End file.
